Hitherto, in a so-called note type personal computer (hereafter, note PC) wherein it is used in an open state in which a display section stands from a main section from a close state in which the display section overlaps the main section while a display screen of the display section faces a keyboard of the main section, the connector arrangement for connecting with peripherals is kept to a minimum extent in light of portability.
Recently, there has been proposed a connecting module referred to as port replicator or docking station which is plentifully provided with connectors for connecting with an external device, and capable of coupling with the note PC, so that the note PC is used as a personal computer having a performance equivalent to that of a desktop type personal computer having a high connectivity with an external device.
In addition, in recent years, there has been used a portable type of computer called a slate type of tablet computer (hereafter, slate type computer) in which being without a keyboard provided, and a display section of the note PC in a kind is overlapped to be fixed on the main section while the display screen faces outward, wherein the connector arrangement for connecting with peripherals is kept to a minimum extent, and there has been made a proposition to improve a connectivity of the slate type computer with an external device (For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-101140, FIG. 3).
According to the proposal of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-101140, coupling of the slate type computer with the connecting module is implemented in such a way that the slate type computer is leant against the connecting module as it is easy to look at the display screen of the slate type computer.
Further, in recent years, there is used a convertible type of tablet computer (hereafter, convertible type computer) that includes a main section having a keyboard, and a display section having a display screen and being coupled with the main section through a connecting section having two axes to rotatably support openably and closably for the main section, wherein the convertible type computer has an open state in which the display section stands on the main section, a first close state in which the display section is overlapped on the main section while the display screen faces inward, and a second close state in which the display section is overlapped on the main section while the display screen faces outward.